Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hockey puck locker and more particularly to a locker wherein practice hockey pucks may be stored and dispensed as needed for practice.
Description of the Related Art
As is well known, many hockey teams especially juniors, intermediates, and advanced hockey teams, carry their practice hockey pucks to practice sessions in a pail or bucket. When the practice session ends, the practice pucks are gathered and placed in the pail or bucket which was used to bring the pucks to the practice session. The pail or bucket with the practice pucks therein is then carried to a vehicle and left therein until the next practice session.